You're The Best Hyung, Mianhae and Happy Birthday
by Lee Haeun
Summary: Kau…! Kau manusia keji! Aku membencimu! Kau bukan hyungku! Hyung…. Aku menyayangimu, mianhae hyung… /Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek. Tapi percayalah, aku telah berubah, aku yang sekarang seorang Hyung yang menyayangimu. Saranghae Nae Dongsaeng…../ KyuWook Story/ brothership/


Tittle : You're My Best Hyung. Mianhae and Happy Birthday….

Cast : – Kim Ryeowook

-Cho Kyuhyun Genre : T. Brothership. Sad Romance

Kau…! Kau manusia keji! Aku membencimu! Kau bukan hyungku! Hyung…. Aku menyayangimu, mianhae hyung…

Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek. Tapi percayalah, aku telah berubah, aku yang sekarang seorang Hyung yang menyayangimu. Saranghae Nae Dongsaeng…..

16 Juni 20XX

Cklek Blam!

Terlihat seorang pria jangkung berkulit pucat memasuki sebuah rumah mewah bernuansa itali. Pria itu datang dengan muka datar dan langkah malas malasan. Dari dapur, seorang pria mungil menghampirinya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyunnie~ kau sudah pulang?" sapa namja mungil itu pada pria jangkung yang dipanggil kyunnie. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya diam dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pria mungil itu. Sedangkan pria mungil itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"kyuhyun, kau darimana saja? Kenapa pulang larut seperti ini? Apakau lapar? Kau mau makan apa? Atau kau mau mandi air hangat biar kusiapkan…"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM KIM RYEOWOOK! BUKAN URUSANMU AKU DARIMANA! JANGAN PERNAH MENGKHAWATIRKAN AKU KARENA AKU MUAK DENGANMU!" Kim Kyuhyun, pria itu membentak memotong ucapan namja mungil dibelakangnya, Kim Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku hyungmu kyunnie, wajar aku mengkhawatirkanmu…" Lirih Ryeowook menunduk dalam

"KAU BUKAN HYUNGKU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH PUNYA HYUNG BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU!" bentak Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat 'hyung'nya.

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN ITU! AKU TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU KATAKAN!" kini Ryeowook ikut berteriak, matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"OMONG KOSONG!" dengan emosi yang tinggi, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan-

BLAM!

-membanting pintu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang mematung di tempatnya, kristal bening itu keluar dari mata caramelnya.

"umma…. Appa…. Dia masih membenciku…. Hiks apa yang harus kulakukan umma… Hiks mianhae kyunnie" Jatuh dia terduduk sambil meremas rambutnya kasar.

17 Juni 20XX

Matahari sudah menunjukkan cahanya, menembus apapun yang menghalanginya, termasuk jendela kamar seorang namja yang kini tengah bergelung di selimutnya. Silau matahari membuat matanya mau tak mau terbuka, dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sang 'hyung' yang sedang menyingkap jendela kamarnya, penyebab dia terbangun.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah bangun? Kajja mandi dan sarapan" Ryeowook berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun bangun dan menatap penuh kebencian pada Ryeowook.

"lancang sekali kau masuk ke dalam kamarku" ucap dingin kyuhyun

"apakah salah seorang hyung masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya untuk membangungkannya?" lirih Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun penuh perhatian

"sangat salah jika itu kau. Karna kau bukan hyungku! Lebih baik….." Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya, membukanya dan kembali menghadap Ryeowook

"….. Keluar dari kamarku sebelum aku yang keluar dari rumah ini" ancam Kyuhyun dingin. Ryeowook terjengit mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Ba baiklah aku keluar, tapi kau harus sarapan dibawah" dengan Langkah menunduk Ryeowook keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun

Blam

Pintu itu tertutup sempurna saat tubuh Ryeowook melewatinya. Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya kini bersama sama menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menyender pada pintu yang menghalangi mereka. Mereka menangis dalam diam.

"Kyu….. Aku tau kau membenciku. Tapi tak bisakah kau membuka hatiku dan memaafkanku?"

"Hyung.. Maaf. Aku menyanyangimu. Tapi kau yg membuatku begini"

~Disaat kau lebih mementingkan Ego dibandingkan perasaanmu sendiri. Percayalah hatimu lama kelamaan akan terbakar oleh egomu sendiri. Penyesalan pasti kau dapatkan nanti~ [[ Lee Haeun ]]

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya satu persatu. Berjalan pelan menuju meja makan, meja makan itu hanya ada sepiring nasi goreng dan selembar surat, dia tau disaat rumahnya sepi seperti ini pasti surat itu dari hyungnya. Ryeowook selalu menulis surat beserta sarapan yang dia masak sebelum bekerja di kantornya. Dia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan memakan sarapannya tanpa menyentuh surat itu.

~ Memaafkan, satu kata muda mengucapkan tapi sulit untuk dilakukan. Berusahalah memaafkan orang yang telah tulus minta maaf padamu sebelum kau menyesalinya~ [[ Lee Haeun ]]

Ryeowook berada diruangannya sambil melihat lihat setumpuk berkas di atas mejanya. Ya namja mungil ini adalah Presdir di perusahaan sukses peninggallan ayahnya, Kim Siwon. Walaupun mata dan wajahnya tertuju pada berkas yang dipegangnya, tapi pikirannya jauh melayang memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"hah~" ini sudah ke 5 kalinya dia menghela nafas berat pagi ini. Lee Donghae, sekretaris di samping hanya menatap Ryeowook penuh khawatir.

"Wookie-ah kau baik baik saja?" tanya Donghae, jika kalian berkata Donghae lancang menyebut nama panggilan Ryeowook. Itulah Ryeowook dia sangat tidak menyukai suasana formal jika hanya berdua dengan Donghae.

"Ani hyung, aku hanya sediki lelah"

"lelah? Biar ku tebak! Kau pasti memikirkan adikmu, tuan Kim Kyuhyun. Benar kan?" Prince Nemo ini sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir meja kerja Ryeowook sambil menghadap bosnya. Waw sopan sekali kau Lee Donghae.

"Kau benar hyung, aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi agar dia mau memaafkanku. Aku tau aku salah dimasa lalu. Tapi sungguh hyung! Tak pernah sedikitpun aku aku sengaja melakukan itu! Aku juga kehilangan umma appa hyung, Sangat. dan sekarang ketika satu satunya yang kupunya di dunia ini hanya dia, sekarang malah dia membenciku. Aku…. Aku….hiks." isak Ryeowook kini membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di meja kerjanya. Donghae menatap iba bos sekaligus teman yg dianggap keluarganya ini.

"Bersabarlah wookie, kau hanya perlu menunjukkan rasa sayangmu. Tunggulah sampai hatinya luluh" Donghae sesekali mengusap punggung namja yang lebih muda darinya 3 tahun itu. Donghae tau, sangat tau apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook, dia tau dan berusaha berada disisi Ryeowook.

~ apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang, pasti akan menimbulkan dampak. Jika sekarang kau melakukan kebenaran, maka di masa yang akan datang kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Sebaliknya, jika kau melakukan kesalahan . Dimasa yang akan datang kau akan dapatkan penyesalan. Percaya padaku~ [[ Lee Haeun ]]

18 Juni 20XX

Malam ini mendung, hanya 2 buah bintang yang tampak bersinar. lampu lampu jalanan ikut menghiasi malam. Di sebuah balkon Rumah mewah, Kim Kyuhyun terduduk sambil memandangi langit. Tatapannya menerawang jauh keatas, semilir angin malam ikut menggoyangkan rambutnya, matanya terpejam menikmati keheningan malam.

"umma, appa…. Bogoshippo" Gumaman Kyuhyun pelan, sangat pelan. Tiba tiba angin kembali berhembus. Tapi kini Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi yg tidak asing lagi, ini seperti de javu ketika bayangan masa lalu terlintas di fikirannya….

**"Hyung.! Lihat ada bintang"**

**"aaa kau benar Kyunnie, ada 2 bintang yg cerah. Padahal suasana mendung" **

**"indah hyung" **

**"yah kau benar… Kyu apa kau ingat kata nenek?" **

**"apa hyung?" **

**"disaat kita melihat bintang pada waktu mendung, berarti itu adalah 2 orang yg kita sayangi sedang melihat kita" **

**"huwaaa benarkah? Berarti 2 bintang itu nenek dan kakek hyung" **

**"ya kau benar" **

**"wookie hyung, dingin…."**

**"eoh dingin? Sini hyung peluk" Ryeowook kecil merangkul tubuh adik tercintanya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. berusaha membagi kehangatan untuk adiknya.**

**"bagaimana? Hangat?"**

**"hm hyung" **

Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan, mengingat betapa dulu dia dan hyungnya sangat akrab dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Berbeda jauh dengan sekarang. Saling membenci, ah salah hanya dia yang membenci hyungnya. "bogoshippo hyungie~"

~Bintang, bukankah itu indah? ~ [ Lee Haeun]

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur, haus ditengah malam sangatlah mengganggu. Kyuhyun terus berjalan hingga berhenti di depan kamar berpintu ungu, kamar hyung childishnya yang menyukai winnie the pooh. Sesekali ia melihat seluruh isi rumah. Sepi, Ryeowook pasti belum pulang karena pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun terus berjalan hingga kini ia berada di ruang keluarga, perlahan air mata keluar dari manik karamel gelapnya. Dihampirinya sebuah foto besar yang didalamnya terdapat keluarganya. Kim Siwon sang Ayah, Kim Kibum sang ibu, Kim Ryeowook sang hyung, dan dia sendiri. Dia sangat ingin keluarganya berkumpul kembali, dia merindukan keceriaan keluarganya. Disaat Kedua orangtuanya masih hidup. Kembali, dia memikirkan penyebab kematian orang tuanya. Hyungnya, Kim Ryeowook. Masih dia ingat bagaimana orangtuanya tewas dibunuh oleh perampok, dia yang hanya bisa menangis di lemari sang ibu, sedangkan hyungnya malah asyik mabuk mabukan. Ia ingat ternyata perampok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman teman hyungnya. Betapa marahnya ia saat itu, ingin sekali dia membunuh hyungnya saat itu juga dan bunuh diri. Tapi saat itu dia hanya anak 15 tahun yang tidak akan berani melakukan itu.

Kembali dia mengingat bagaimana perlakuan hyungnya 3 tahun ini, sangat baik padanya, selalu menangis karenanya. Hyungnya yang berandalan kini berubah menjadi sosok Kim Ryeowook yang baik, perhatian, dan ck sangat cengeng. Kyuhyun tau kejadian itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Ryeowook. Bukan Ryeowook yang menyuruh teman temannya merampok dan membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun tau Ryeowook mabuk mabukan karena merasa tertekan oleh sifat sang ayah yang tegas, dan berbeda pendapat dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sadar tak seharusnya dia membenci Ryeowook, bisa dia bayangkan jika Ryeowook juga sama kehilangannya seperti dia. Namun Ego ternyata mengalahkan semua yang ia tau dan semua perasaannya.

"kau kekanakan Kim Kyuhyun"

drrrttt…. Drrttt…. Drttt ponsel kyuhyun bergetar, sontak acara melamunnya hilang. Dilihatnya nomor penelfon yang menelfon tengah malam seperti ini. 'Kim Ryeowook Call' ini dia, orang yang sedari tadi ia lamunkan. Ia sadar ia harus mulai berbuat baik pada hyungnya, tak mau membuat hyungnya menunggu segera ditekannya tombol hijau lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Yoboseo hyung" lihat! Bahkan dia bisa berbicara selembut itu padahal sebelumnya hanya kata kata dingin yg keluar"Yoboseo" jawab seorang dari line diseberang. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, aneh.

"ya, nuguseo? Kenapa kau yang menelfonku? Dimana pemilik ponsel ini" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memegang sebuah foto berbingkai dengan sosok Ryeowook didalamnya.

"Apa kau mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?" tanya yang diseberang sana

"ya ya ya aku namdongsaengnya. Cepat katakan ada apa ini!" kesal Kyuhyun, rasa penasaran dan khawatir kini menyelimuti hatinya.

"aah Kim Ryeowook kecelakaan di perbatasan jalan incheon dengan seoul. Mobilnya terjatuh ke jurang, sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri di larikan ke Gangnam hospital. Bisakah kau….."

Tak! Prang!

Kyuhyun tak mendengar apapun lagi yang dikatakan orang itu, bahkan ponsel dan foto yg tadi digenggamnya jatuh dan hancur berantakan. Shock. Itulah yang kini ia rasakan, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mematung dan kristal bening itu mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Hyung….. Hiks Hyung mianhae hiks"

Kyuhyun terus menangisi kebodohannya selama ini, namun sesegera mungkin dihapusnya air matanya dan meraih kunci mobil. berlari menabrak pintu dan memasuki mobil. fikirannya kalut, ia takut.

" tunggu aku hyung... tunggu aku...""

~ See? Kau pasti merasakan penyesalan atas apa yg kau lakukan dimasa lalu. Dan saat kau merasa menyesal telah menyakiti orang lain, yang bisa kau katakan hanyalah kata 'Maaf' ~ [[ Lee Haeun ]]

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Dia terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hyung yang selalu dia bentak, Hyung yang selalu dia maki, Hyung yang dia benci kini terbaring lemah dengan peralatan medis di sekujur tubuhnya. Caramel cerah yang selalu ia lihat dengan air mata olehnya tertutupi kelopak matanya. Pipinya yang tirus semakin kurus dengan tulang pipi menonjol. Wajah pucat hyungnya semakin membuat hati Kyuhyun teriris. Melihat Hyungnya seperti ini, terlintas bayangan bagaimana sang appa dan umma terbaring lemah dengan darah dikepala dan dada. Sontak Kyuhyun menangis keras dan menghampiri ranjang hyungnya.

"Hyung! Ku mohon hyung jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku bodoh hyung! Aku bodoh! Kumohon hyung bertahan….. Hiks hanya hiks hyung yang hiks kupunya hiks hyung~"

Kyuhyun menangis keras sambil mencium punggung tangan Ryeowook. Ditundukkannya kepalanya kekasur guna meredam isakannya.

"permisi, Kyuhyun?" sapa dokter yang masuk dengan jas putih dan bernamtag -Park Jungsoo-

"Ne dok, bagaimana keadaan wookie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih

Dokter keluarga Kim itu hanya menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Wookie, keadaannya yang seperti ini sungguh tidak memungkinkan ia bisa bertahan. Benturan keras akibat kecelakaan itu membuat pembuluh darah dan sarafnya putus, pendarahannya sangat hebat…" ucapan Leeteuk -panggilan akrabnya- terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Tapi kyunnie, hyungmu sangat kuat. Dia mampu bertahan sekarang, dia hanya perlu melewati masa kritisnya, dan dia akan baik baik saja." ucap Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"ne. Itu harus hyung. Gomawo teuki hyung"

Kyuhyun kini berbalik dan memeluk Leeteuk. Menangis di pelukan sang dokter yang sudah dianggap hyung. Leeteuk hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tenang. Hening, beberapa saat keheningan itu menyelimuti mereka.

"Teuki Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada berbisik.

"Ya kyunnie? Ada apa hm?"

"aku…. Aku…. Aku" Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus

"sudahlah kyunnie, kau tidak perlu mengatakan kau menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Kau tak perlu mengatakan kau bodoh. " ucap Leeteuk seraya tersenyum, ia tau pasti itu yang akan Kyuhyun katakan.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan memandangi dokter muda itu. "Ba bagaimana hyung tau? Kau seorang cenayang ya hyung?" mata Kyuhyun menatap heran pada Leeteuk yang hanya tersenyum.

"untuk situasi seperti ini, aku tau itu yang kau katakan. 'hyung aku bodoh hyung bodoh!' seperti itu bukan? Walaupun tanpa kau katakan kau bodoh, aku tau kau memang sangat bodoh"

"yak! Maksudmu apa hyung? Kau mengataiku?"

"tidak. Itu kenyataan. Kau bodoh membenci hyung yang menyayangimu. Kau bodoh memaki hyung yang selalu berbicara lembut padamu. Kau bodoh mendiamkan hyung yang selalu tersenyum padamu. Kau bodoh menyianyiakan hyung yang sangat mencintaimu. Kyunnie" ucapan Leeteuk seakan menohok hati Kyuhyun. Dia tak bisa mengelak karena semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk adalah kebenaran, kebodohannya selama ini yang sangat ia sesali.

"kau hiks benar hyung hiks, aku manusia terbodoh hiks yang membenci hyungku hiks sendiri hiks"

"sttt sudah jangan menangis, menyalahkan diri sendiri tak ada gunanya, tak akan mengubah apapun. Lebih baik kau menunggu hyungmu sadar dan meminta maaf padanya…" ucap Leeteuk sambil menghapus airmata Kyuhyun dengan ibujarinya

"baiklah, hyung pergi dulu. Masih ada beberapa pasien yang harus hyung tangani. Kau tak apa hyung tinggal?"

"ne hyung, tak apa"

"hyung tinggal ne? Kau harus kuat" pamit Leeteuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu

Blam

kini hanya ada Kyuhyun yang menatap sendu Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook yang terbaring lemah. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata saranghae untuk hyungnya, tapi ia tau hyungnya tak akan mendengarnya. karena hyungnya belum sadar

"Hyung kumohon bangunlah~ aku lemah sekarang" ~Rasa penyesalan adalah rasa yang paling tidak enak diantara semua rasa yang pernah dialami. Kau akan merasakan sakit, bersalah, dan perih disaat yang bersamaan. Nah sudah tau begitu mulai sekarang jangan pernah melakukan hal yang menyebabkan penyesalan yang amat besar [[ Lee Haeun ]]

21 Juni 20XX

Pagi yang cerah menyambut siapapun yang tengah beraktifitas. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berjalan menuju rumah sakit dimana Ryeowook masih dirawat dan belum sada sampai sekarang. Dikendalikannya mobil dengan kecepatan sedang sambil sesekali melirik jok penumpang, disana terdapat sekotak kue tart, bingkisan kado, sekeranjang buah, dan sebuket bunga. Senyum tak berhenti hilang dari wajahnya mengingat hari ini adalah hari istimewa sang hyung. Tapi bayangan masa lalu kembali terputar di otaknya bagaikan kaset film, masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana 3 tahun belakangan ini dia selalu mengacuhkan hari istimewa Ryeowook, sementara saat dia berulang tahun, Ryeowook akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padanya. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun, air mata itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Tak terasa kini sampai di halaman Rumah sakit, sesegera mungkin ia membawa barang barang itu ke ruangan tempat hyungnya dirawat. Dia berharap saat kakinya menginjakkan ruang rawat itu, hyungnya sudah bisa duduk manis dan tersenyum menyambutnya.

~ Menyalahkan diri sendiri eoh? Percuma. Itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan waktu. Lebih baik kau ancang ancangkan kehidupanmu nantinya agar kau tak akan menyesal kemudian ~ [[Lee Haeun]]

"halo hyung~ aih kenapa kau begitu pemalas sih sudah berhari hari kau tak bangun! Ini lebih dari kesiangan kau tau?" gerutu Kyuhyun saat memasuki ruang rawat Ryeowook. Kondisinya sama sekali tidak berubah dengan pertama kali dia datang kesini. Diletakkannya barang barang yang dia bawa di meja kecil samping ranjang Ryeowook. Diseret kursi jaga itu dan mendudukkan diri disamping Ryeowook, memegang tangan namja mungil yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung~ kenapa kau belum sadar juga? Apa tidurmu itu nyenyak sekali? Apa didalam tidurmu kau memimpikan umma dan appa?" dielusnya poni memanjang Ryeowook

"Hyung… Apa kau lupa hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, dari dulu kau sangat inginkan aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu? Kau sangat inginkan aku menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukmu? Makanya kau harus bangun hyung…."

"…"

"Hyung kau ingat tidak 3 tahun lalu saat kau memintaku untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu aku tidak memperdulikanmu bahkan aku berkata 'buat appa umma kembali baru aku akan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untukmu' kan? Hahaha kau tau? Aku sangat bodoh meminta hal yang mustahil."

"….."

"lalu 2 tahun lalu kau memaksaku untuk mengucapkannya saat kau ulang tahun, bahkan kau memeluk paksa aku, tapi aku mendorongmu hingga tak sengaja kepalamu terkena ujung lemari dan berdarah. Tapi disaat lukapun kau tetap tersenyum padaku dan berkata 'gwaenchana, tahun depan kutagih ya kyu' aku membuatmu terluka hyung… Hiks"

"…"

"dan tahun lalu kau masih menangih kata kata itu. Kau sangat ingin ya hyung mendengarnya dari mulutku? Tapi saat itu aku masih tidak mau mengucapkanya dan malah membuatmu menangis"… Lirih kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdialog sendiri, dia menyesal telah meminta sesuatu pada tahun lalu yang mungkin akan dikabulkan hyungnya saat ini.

*Flashback* 21 Juni 20XX

"Kyu~ Hari ini aku berulang tahun! Aku mau menagih janjimu tahun lalu kyu" Ryeowook duduk didepan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain pspnya.

"aku tidak pernah berjanji padamu" jawab Kyuhyun dingin

"Kyu aku hanya ingin kata kata 'Hyung, selamat ulang tahun' terlontar dari mulutmu? Apa salah?"

"salah!"

"Kyu…. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau mengucapkannya?"

"Aku mau kau mati dan pergi jauh dari hidupku!bisa?"

perkataan dingin Kyuhyun itu sontak membuat hati Ryeowook berdenyut sakit, sebenci itukah Kyuhyun padanya? Sampai Kyuhyun tak ingin Ryeowook hidup lagi?

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri terdiam setelah mengatakan itu. Setan apa yang membuat dia mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa tiba tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit? Entahlah tak pernah dia mau memusingkannya.

*Flashback off*

Kyuhyun tiba tiba terdiam. 'apakah permintaanku itu akan benar benar dikabulkan?' batin Kyuhyun sambil memegang erat tangan Ryeowook

"Tuhan! Aku tak pernah bermaksud mengatakannya! Jangan mengambil Hyungku tuhan! Aku masih sangat membutuhkannya? Kumohon….."

~ Perkataan adalah Doa. Maka berhati hatilah kau saat berbicara. Mulutmu Harimaumu ~ [[Lee Haeun]]

Hening. Suasana Ruangan itu sangat hening hanya terdengar suara mesin detak jantung disamping Ryeowook.

"hyung! Kau tau suaraku sekarang sangat bagus! Bahkan suaramu yang cempreng itu kalah! Hahah akan kutunjukkan padamu! Kau mau kan hyung mendengarnya? Aku akan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukmu! Nanti saat kau bangun bilang suaraku daebak ne?"

"ekhem"

"_Kyeure teona~ arumdaun dangsineun~ Neuncheorom kkaekkeuthan~ namanui dangsin_~"

Kyuhyun memulai nyanyian dibait pertama, sambil mengelus lembut kepala Ryeowook.

"_gyeure teeona~ sarangseuon dangsineun~ nunchreoum malgaeun namanui dangsin" _

_"hajiman bom, yeorumgwa gaeul, gyeol~ Eonjena malgo kaetkeuthae" _

perlahan dilihatnya tangan Ryeowook bergerak. Perlahan tapi pasti. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum haru. Dilanjutkannya nyanyiannya.

'Hyung…. Kau harus bangun…'

"_gyeure teeona~ sarangseuon dangsineun~ nunchreoum malgaeun namanui dangsin" _

_"hajiman bom, yeorumgwa gaeul, gyeol~ Eonjena malgo kaetkeuthae" _

_"gyeure teeona~ sarangseuon dangsineun~ nunchreoum malgaeun namanui dangsin"_

Ryeowook perlahan membuka matanya

"_Saengil chukka hamnida, Saengil chukka hamnida, ooh Saengil chukka hamnida dangsineu sangireul~" _

_"Happy birth day to you, Happy birth day to you, Happy birth day to you, Happy birth day to you~" _

Kyuhyun mengakhiri nyanyiannya ketika melihat Ryeowook tersenyum melihatnya, sungguh perasaan Kyuhyun kini campur aduk, dan yang paling mendominasi adalah kebahagiaan.

"Kyu~" lirihan Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ryeowook.

"Hyung…. Mianhae hyung mianhae, jeongmal aku adalah manusia bodoh hyung. Hukum aku hyung aku pantar dihukum, aku selama ini kurang ajar padamu hyung, aku aku….." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena jari Ryeowook sudah menempel dibibirnya.

"ssttt berhenti mengatakan itu, kau itu adikku yang paling pintar Kyunnie~ akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, hyung sudah membuat kita kehilangan umma dan appa. Hiks aku memang brengsek kyu, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah berubah, aku menyayangimu kyu, hiks… Sungguh~ " kini justru Ryeowook yang menangis. Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan mengusap airmata Ryeowook dengan ibujarinya.

"ya hyung, kau sudah berubah menjadi hyungku yang hebat! Tidak aku bodoh menyalahkanmu atas kematian umma dan appa. Karena itu semua takdir, dan tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya… Aku juga menyayangimu hyung hiks"

"jadi apa kau memaafkan hyung kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan

"aku tak akan memaafkanmu hyung" jawab Kyuhyun kembali dengan ekspressi datar

"ke kenapa? Kau masih mem membenciku?" tanya Ryeowook takut takut. Ia takut Kyuhyun masih membencinya.

"Karena,… Kau kan tidak salah apa apa hyung, untuk apa meminta maaf? Hahah kena kau hyung" Kyuhyun tertawa karena Ryeowook terkena jebakannya. Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa mengusili hyungmu eoh? Dasar anak nakal.

"ish kau ini kyu, haha" Tawa Ryeowook menggema, tawanya menggambarkan keadaanya baik baik saja sementara dia masih sakit. Kakak adik sama saja

"oh iya hyung, aku membawa kue tart untukmu. Saengil chukka hamnida hyungie! Kajja tiup lilinnya!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kue tart yang tadi dibawahnya hingga sejajar di dada Ryeowook. Ryeowook sudah siap meniup lilin itu tapi -

"Yak hyung! Make a wish dulu"

-mulut Ryeowook yang sudah maju kini tambah maju karena acara tiup lilinnya diganggu. "iya iya aku tau" Perlahan Ryeowook memejamkan mata dan melipat tangannya.

'Tuhan, terima kasih kau membuat Kyuhyun memaafkanku. Tetaplah seperti ini. Amin.' Fiuh~

Lilin itu sudah tertiup. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meletakkan kue itu kembali ke atas meja dan memeluk Ryeowook.

"Saengil chukka hamnida nae hyungie~"

"Gomawo Kyunnie~"

EPILOG

"YAK KIM KYUHYUN BERHENTI MEMAKAN MAKANAN ITU!?" teriakan Ryeowook menggema di dapur saat Kyuhyun terus saja mencomot makannya

"aku kan hanya mencicipinya hyung, lagi pula makanan itu dibuat untuk dimakan kan?" Seru Kyuhyun tak mau kalah

"tapi kan itu untuk bekal piknik kita kyu~" Ucap Ryeowook memelas

"buat saja lagi, susah amat hyung" Kyuhyun pergi berlalu ke ruang tamu.

"DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR"

"AKU TAU ITU!"

"DASAR EVIL BERWUJUD MANUSIA"

"ITU JULUKANKU, TAK USAH DITANYA"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU"

"AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU HYUNG"

"KIM KYUHYUN!"

"KIM RYEOWOOK! HAHAHA"

Tuhan terima kasih kau sudah membuat Kyuhyun membuka hatinya untukku, aku menyayanginya tuhan. Sangat.

Tuhan terima kasih kau sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua untukku meminta maaf pada hyungku. Aku menyayanginya tuhan. Sangat

~ Inilah akhir dari segala kisah hidup manusia, kebahagiaan. Dan yang akan menentukan bagaimana jalannya hidupmu adalah tuhan. Jangan pernah kau siasiakan seseorang yang menyayangimu tulus jika kau tak mau menyesal nantinya~ [[Lee Haeun]]

-END OF END-

kkkk gimana FF Nya? Kependekan? Haha ini serasa udah panjang kok, tapi pas dibaca kenapa pendek ya? *garuk garuk tanah* Sebenernya mau bikin wookppa mati dan bikin Kyuhyun nangis darah, cuma gak tega. U,u my OTP T^T FF#Buagh

RnR ya! Hargai jerih payah author~


End file.
